Chaud Lapin
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: 31 octobre. C'est la tradition au 221b Baker Street : Holmes et Watson fêtent Halloween. Et même si Watson est marié, cette année non plus il ne dérogera pas à la règle.


_Chaud Lapin_

**Disclaimer :** les droits sont tout entiers à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Huh 3

**Résumé :** 31 octobre. C'est la tradition au 221b Baker Street : Holmes et Watson fêtent Halloween. Et même si Watson est marié, cette année non plus il ne dérogera pas à la règle.

**Avertissement :** Légèrement Gay sur la fin. Le titre c'est juste pour attirer les pervers(es). Rien de tel que du sexe pour attirer les foules Niark.

**Me revoilà dans l'univers londonien de Holmes et Watson. Décidé de faire une fic sur le thème d'Halloween, le 31 octobre approchant à grands pas. Fête en pur déclin en France. Aah... Pourtant c'était pile ma génération... Je me souviens quand je me déguisais en sorcière et qu'on allait sonner chez les gens =') C'est fini tout ça. Pourtant j'adorais moi. Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est un peu abusé d'aller chez les gens pour leur demander des bonbons (surtout quand ils ne sont pas au courant que c'est Halloween XD C'est du vécu.). Bref, je vous laisse juger, en fait je crois que c'est un peu du n'importe quoi mais je me suis bien amusée à imaginer tout ça.

* * *

**

Lorsque Watson arriva au 221b Baker Street ce matin, il trouva un Holmes affairé, retournant son appartement, sans doute à la recherche de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il fit à peine attention à lui, lui accordant un : « 'Morning Watson » pressé. Ce dernier enleva son manteau et le pendit soigneusement au porte-manteau avec son chapeau et son écharpe. Il retira également ses gants qu'il rangea dans la poche du vêtement. Ensuite, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son cabinet pour sa première consultation de la journée, il remarqua :

_- Vous êtes bien matinal, Holmes._

_- Quelle heure est-il ?_ s'enquit le détective qui n'y avait pas fait attention.

_- Huit heures et demie._

_- Parfait, parfait,_ marmonna-t-il en continuant à fouiller un peu partout.

_- Puis-je risquer une indiscrétion ?_

_- Faites donc._

_- Que cherchez-vous, encore ? _demanda le médecin en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Tout en vidant complètement une commode, Holmes répondit :

-_ Je cherche de quoi m'habiller pour sortir. J'ai l'impression que tout disparaît depuis quelques temps, c'est d'un désagréable ! Impossible de retrouver un manteau avec l'automne qui est déjà bien installé. Sans parler d'une paire de gants…_

La main sur la poignée, alors qu'il allait sortir du salon, Watson se ravisa. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant son premier patient et il était curieux de savoir ce qui poussait Holmes à sortir si tôt. Il s'installa donc dans un fauteuil, alluma sa pipe et regarda son ami se débattre avec le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce.

_- Vous savez pourquoi vous ne trouvez plus rien Holmes ? _lança-t-il d'un ton narquois.

-_ Eclairez-moi puisque vous en mourrez d'envie_, rétorqua sèchement le détective.

_- C'est parce que vous ne prêtez aucune attention à vos affaires. Vous les abandonnez n'importe où, y compris dans la rue. Rien ne disparaît, vous les égarez c'est tout. _

_- Cela n'a rien à voir. Avant je n'étais pas obligé de chercher partout pour trouver une maudite chaussette !_

_- C'est tout simplement parce que vous ne vous gêniez pas pour me prendre mes affaires dès que vous ne retrouviez plus les votre, _expliqua Watson qui s'amusait beaucoup. _Depuis que j'ai déménagé, vous vous trouvez pris au dépourvu. _

Bien forcé de lui donner raison, Holmes marmonna quelques jurons pour lui-même, puis il se calma subitement. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Grâce au ciel il allait enfin pouvoir sortir faire ses achats. Il cessa de chercher et s'avança d'un air nonchalant vers la porte d'entrée. Trop occupé à savourer sa petite victoire sur le détective, Watson ne se méfia pas lorsque son ami lui demanda :

_- Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je sors ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, vous êtes assez grand pour vous gérer vous-même. Enfin, tant que vous ne finissez pas au pénitencier et que je n'ai pas à payer votre caution…_

_- Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois ! _s'offusqua le détective. _Et je vous ai remboursé depuis._

_- Là n'est pas la question. Mais au fait, où allez vous comme cela ?_

Holmes sauta sur l'occasion pour détourner son attention :

_- Voyons Watson ! Vous ne savez même pas quel jour nous sommes ?_

Le médecin fit le compte. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment regardé, il savait tout au plus qu'ils étaient un jeudi et qu'il terminait ses consultations à 16H. Devant son silence, Holmes lui donna la réponse avec un grand sourire :

_- Le 31, vieille branche ! C'est Halloween !_

Puis il se précipita sur le porte-manteau, enfila celui de Watson, attrapa son chapeau et son écharpe au passage et s'enfuit par la porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Le médecin avait à peine eut le temps de protester, alors pour ce qui était de l'arrêter, il savait que cela serait impossible. Dommage, il avait bien peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, son manteau.

Après un soupir de dépit, il se leva et rejoignit son cabinet dans l'autre pièce. En préparant ses instruments, il repensa à leur conversation. Il aurait du s'en douter, Holmes était toujours survolté le jour d'Halloween. C'était sa fête préférée, car elle combinait son amour des déguisements et lui permettait d'ennuyer les gens à souhait. Chaque année, il se faisait un devoir de décorer à outrance tout l'appartement, et de coller une frousse monstrueuse aux enfants qui venaient sonner à leur porte le soir venu. C'était devenu un jeu entre lui et les bambins qui se ruaient au 221B. Watson avait toujours été étonné de voir à quel point son ami s'entendait bien avec les enfants, étant donné son antipathie pour la plupart des adultes. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient une manière de penser assez similaire, malgré la maturité apparente du détective. Le médecin sourit à cette idée, puis son premier patient arriva.

Surexcité, Holmes s'engouffra dans la petite boutique. Tous les ans, ce jour même il y faisait la plupart de ses achats. « Sarah's So Spooky Shop », soit le « SSSS » pour les connaisseurs. La commerçante, Sarah, une adolescente attardée d'environ 25 ans, y vendait les produits sinistres les plus originaux et les plus authentiques. Il salua la jeune femme :

_- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle !_

_- Oh, monsieur Holmes, je vous attendais !_ s'écria Sarah, tout aussi électrique que lui. _Je vous ai préparé le meilleur de cette saison ! Venez, tout est dans l'arrière-boutique… _

Holmes ressorti chargé de paquets et de sacs en papier. Maintenant, direction le magasin de déguisement. A chaque fois, il se faisait une joie maladive de déguiser Watson comme bon lui semblait. Son ami se laissait faire de bon cœur, c'était sa façon de contribuer à la fête, et Holmes lui en était fort reconnaissant. Surtout qu'il n'hésitait pas à le ridiculiser au plus haut point.

Le vendeur de la boutique s'appelait William. C'était un excentrique plus qu'efféminé, la trentaine, très en avance sur son temps, selon l'opinion de Holmes. Inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait pas très bonne réputation dans le voisinage mais personne n'avait jamais réussi à le prendre sur le fait. Il se précipita vers lui en claironnant :

_- Sherlock ! Vous voilà enfin ! Donnez-moi votre manteau, je vais vous débarrasser._

Sur ces mots, il commença à lui enlever son manteau et son écharpe.

_- Vous me déshabillez déjà espèce de folle ?_ lança Holmes en riant. _Vous êtes de plus en plus impatient avec l'âge !_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez_, répondit le vendeur avec un geste maniéré. _Et vous, vous devenez de plus en plus délicieux Sherlock._

_- Vous allez me faire rougir. Qu'avez-vous d'intéressant ?_

_- Oh !_ lâcha son interlocuteur d'une voix suraigüe. _Il faut que vous voyiez cela ! J'ai commandé des costumes divins pour cette année !_

Il l'entraîna dans les étroits rayons pleins à craquer de sa petite boutique.

_- Vous avez une idée ? _

_- Non, pas vraiment,_ avoua Holmes. _Mais vous me conseillez si bien ! _

William lui montra alors une foule de panoplies : vampire, fantôme, squelette, prêtre, prisonnier, épouvantail, sorcier, diable, lutin, citrouille, policier, docteur, cow-boy… Chaque costume était chargé de finitions et d'une qualité époustouflante. Holmes fit la réflexion que s'il allait à Scotland Yard habillé du costume de policier, ils n'y verraient que du feu. Il décida de l'acheter, juste au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Mais revenons à Halloween. William lui présenta une toute nouveauté qui devrait lui plaire. Un costume de pointe, tiré d'un livre de conte pour enfant qui faisait fureur. Le Chapelier Toqué. Lorsqu'il vit le magnifique chapeau, Holmes ne tergiversa plus une seconde.

Par contre, il eut du mal à arrêter son choix pour Watson. Il hésitait entre une camisole de force et ses accessoires et le costume de lutin, ridicule à souhait avec son chapeau pointu et ses fausses oreilles assorties. Cela promettait d'être énorme. William observa à juste titre que sur la silhouette élancée du médecin la tenue de lutin serait grotesque. D'habitude, c'est ce que Holmes cherchait. Mais imaginer son compagnon dans cette camisole lui donnait des idées… Puis soudain, il eut l'illumination.

Watson était en train d'écouter les bronches d'un petit garçon asthmatique lorsque Holmes déboula comme un diable dans son cabinet.

_- Je suis rentré ! Venez vite voir ce que j'ai ramené !_

_- Holmes, je suis en consultation,_ gronda le médecin. _Pas maintenant. _

_- Bonjour monsieur le détective ! _s'écria le gamin.

_- Bonjour Alan._

_- Il s'appelle Allen,_ corrigea Watson. _Et sortez d'ici vous me dérangez._

_- Alan, Allen… A peu de choses près…_

_- Sortez de là bon sang ! _

Holmes s'enfuit puis il se mit à décorer sagement le salon avec tout ce qu'il avait acheté. Pendant ce temps, Watson raccompagna Allen auprès de ses parents puis retourna au salon.

_- Ah vous voilà enfin !_ lança Holmes, presque sur un ton de reproche.

-_ Il faut bien que je travaille. Que voulez-vous encore ?_

-_ Eh bien venez donc m'aider au lieu de me regarder _!

En effet, le détective était emmêlé dans ses rubans orange et noir qu'il essayait d'accrocher un peu partout. En le libérant, Watson murmura :

_- Vous en faites trop._

_- Vous pourrez me dire ça après avoir vu le costume que je vous ai choisi,_ rétorqua Holmes avec un sourire espiègle.

_- Rien ne pourra être pire que cet accoutrement de citrouille que vous m'avez fait porter l'année dernière…_

_- Mais non mon ami, vous étiez ravissant en cucurbitacée joufflu ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai ramené un qui vous ressemblait étrangement…_

Watson lui asséna une petite claque derrière la tête et se dirigea vers les paquets jetés dans l'entrée avec son manteau. Il plia soigneusement celui-ci avant d'examiner les emplettes de son ami. Une quantité ahurissante de fausse toile d'araignée, des bougies, des chats noirs, des petits fantômes, des nains, des banderoles, des guirlandes, des clowns menaçants, des ossements en tout genre, des sorcières, des épouvantails, des roses noires… etc. Sans compter la bonne douzaine de citrouilles de taille variable et les sacs remplis de confiseries. Cet homme était fou.

- _Ce n'était pas la peine d'acheter tout ça_, remarqua Watson. _Votre appartement est déjà suffisamment sinistre, poussiéreux et désordonné, c'est un décor parfait pour Halloween._

_- Arrêtez de marmonner dans votre coin et commencez à découper les citrouilles._

_- Faites-le vous-même ! Ça aura au moins le mérite de vous occuper. Moi, j'ai encore du travail. A tout à l'heure._

Alors qu'il retournait vers son cabinet, Holmes demanda d'un air détaché :

-_ Vous restez cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le médecin tressaillit. Il n'avait pas demandé à Mary si elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient et il craignait qu'elle le prenne mal. Déjà qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans son cabinet, ou plutôt avec Holmes, s'il demandait à aussi y passer la nuit, elle serait furieuse. Voire blessée par son manque d'attention. Remarquant son silence, Holmes crut bon d'ajouter :

_- Vous n'avez pas le choix. _

_- Soit, _soupira Watson. _J'irai la prévenir après mes consultations, à 16H._

_- Si vous préférez être avec elle je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps_, siffla Holmes d'un ton tranchant face à son manque de bonne volonté.

Le docteur comprit qu'il avait été maladroit. Il allait déjà irriter sa femme, autant limiter les dégâts et éviter la catastrophe avec Holmes. Il s'approcha doucement de lui dans son dos pendant qu'il s'acharnait couvrir un magnifique tableau de toile d'araignée en coton. Une fois tout près de lui, il lui attrapa les hanches et murmura à son oreille :

_- Je ne saurais me trouver plus à ma place qu'à vos côtés, mon ami. _

Puis il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou et repartit d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à son cabinet. Avec ça, s'il n'était pas pardonné…

Il fit sortir son dernier patient à 16H30. Maintenant, le plus dur était à venir. Il récupéra son manteau, son chapeau et… Il ne trouva ni ses gants ni son écharpe. Holmes lui dit qu'il avait du les oublier dans une boutique, peut-être chez le costumier. Et il osa même ajouter qu'il devrait s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu récupérer son manteau et que le reste n'était que futilités. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps à essayer de sermonner vainement son ex-colocataire, Watson sortit dans la rue, hélant le premier fiacre.

Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, Mary fut agréablement surprise :

_- Tu rentres tôt !_ s'exclama-t-elle en venant l'accueillir.

Elle comprit immédiatement en voyant la discrète grimace de son mari :

-_ Tu repars, c'est ça ?_

_- C'est Halloween et bien que cela puisse paraître idiot c'est une tradition O combien importante pour Holmes et il souhaite vivement ma présence…_

_- Tu veux dire que tu veux passer la nuit là-bas ? _demanda froidement la jeune femme.

-_ Oui, exceptionnellement et uniquement si tu es d'accord bien sûr. _

Mary soupira. Elle semblait fatiguée :

-_ Tu me donnes vraiment un mauvais rôle… Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être une mère acariâtre qui empêche son fils de sortir… Je fais tout pour que nous soyons heureux et toi tu le laisses toujours tout compliquer._

_- Mary…_

_- Non, arrête. Vas-y puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Comment pourrais-je te retenir de toute façon ? Je dois être bien bête pour croire que tu me gardes malgré tout une petite place dans ta vie._

_- Mary je ne te permets pas !_ lança Watson. _Ne me fais pas culpabiliser alors que je me plie en quatre pour satisfaire vos moindres désirs à tous les deux ! Jamais je ne pense à moi ! Mon unique sujet de préoccupation est de m'arranger pour ne pas vous froisser ! Mais à la fin il y en a toujours un qui se plaint et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Alors si tu veux me simplifier la vie, essaye d'être compréhensive !_

_- Tu ne lui demandes pas d'être compréhensif à lui ! Dès qu'il siffle tu accoures comme un chien ! _

_- Ah oui ? Tu crois qu'il ne fait pas d'efforts ? Tu crois que mon déménagement a été facile pour lui ? Il a tout fait pour que je reste vivre avec lui ! Mais j'ai fait passer notre mariage avant mon amitié avec lui. Et crois-moi qu'il en a beaucoup souffert, même s'il fait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Alors avant de juger réfléchis. Je rentre demain._

Sur ce, il claqua la porte. Non mais, le traiter de chien. Et puis quoi encore ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, il était toujours renfrogné par son altercation. Il fit cependant bonne figure pour ne pas alerter Holmes sur ses problèmes de couple, bien qu'il soit d'ailleurs vivement concerné. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de leur salle commune, que le détective, occupé à découper des sourires menaçant dans les citrouilles, lui lança sans lever les yeux :

_- Cela s'est mal passé._

_- Cela ne vous regarde pas._

_- Très bien. _

Sans un mot de plus, Watson s'assit à table à côté de lui et commença à vider un potiron.

-_ Ne le massacrez pas trop_, souffla Holmes qui avait remarqué ses gestes brusques.

_- Vous osez dire ça à un chirurgien ? _rétorqua le docteur en se détendant un peu.

-_ Je ne remets pas votre expertise en doute, mon ami, juste votre sang-froid._

_- Comme vous vous en doutez, elle l'a mal pris_, lâcha Watson.

-_ Elle est de moins en moins tolérante…_

_- Vous avez remarqué également..._

Le médecin soupira. Sa vie était décidément bien compliquée.

-_ Je vous ai défendu,_ reprit-il.

Holmes ne répondit pas mais Watson vit du coin de l'œil un sourire se dessiner sur son visage faussement concentré.

Ils finirent de décorer l'appartement jusqu'à 20H. Fatigué, Watson s'était laissé tomber dans un fauteuil pendant que Holmes exultait et sautillait partout.

_- Watson ! J'ai mis au point une solution chimique qui a un effet des plus prodigieux ! Voyez-donc._

Il saisit une petite bouteille sur une étagère qui en supportait de nombreuses autres et en renversa quelques gouttes sur le sol. Une épaisse fumée violette s'éleva alors, dans une quantité incroyable par rapport aux quelques gouttes de liquide. Le docteur devait bien avouer que le résultat était assez saisissant. Il sourit :

-_ Vous vous êtes décarcassé à trouver une telle combinaison simplement pour la décoration ?_

_- Tout à fait. Ne négligez jamais l'esthétique. En parlant de cela, c'est l'heure des costumes !_

Le détective se dirigea vers sa chambre en se frottant les mains. Il en revint avec deux housses et en jeta une au docteur. Curieux, Watson découvrit le vêtement. Il devint blanc en voyant les longues oreilles rousses.

_- Vous voulez m'habiller en lapin ?_

_- N'est-ce pas une idée follement originale ?_

_- C'est… Fidèle à vous-même… C'est quoi ça ?_ fit-il en sortant un pompon blanc.

-_ Votre queue,_ sourit le détective.

-_ Mais vous avez tout prévu,_ ironisa le docteur. V_ous avez des fantasmes très glauques._

_- Cela n'a rien à voir avec mes fantasmes. Bon, je vais me changer, faites-en de même._

Holmes retourna dans sa chambre en dissimulant à peine sa jubilation. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il sortit rejoindre Watson. Ce dernier découvrit son costume. C'était un habit somme toute assez élégant qui rappelait la vieille noblesse, mais très débraillé et coloré. Un immense chapeau farfelu trônait de travers sur sa tête. Le déguisement lui allait fichtrement bien.

_- Je vois qu'on ne s'est pas réservé le costume le plus ridicule,_ grogna Watson._ Peut-on savoir en quoi vous êtes déguisé ?_

_- Enfin Watson! Lewis Carroll! _The Mad Hatter _voyons ! Vous n'avez donc aucune culture littéraire ?_

- _Je ne lis pas les contes pour enfants_, répliqua le médecin d'un ton dédaigneux.

-_ Eh bien vous avez tort. Les enfants sauront apprécier mon déguisement à sa juste valeur. Et vous, vous êtes mon Lièvre de Mars. _

_- Lièvre de Mars… Vous êtes fou…_

_- C'est le personnage qui le veut ! Allez, mettez vos oreilles, c'est très mignon. _

Comme Watson ne bougeait pas, il s'en chargea. Il était parfait, constata Holmes avec satisfaction. Encore plus ridicule que le lutin et plus excitant que la camisole. Parfait.

Devant la mine réjouie de son ami, Watson soupira :

_- L'oisiveté nuit gravement à votre santé mentale…_

Holmes ne fit pas attention. Il alluma une pipe et prit une tasse de thé, ce qui complétait merveilleusement bien son déguisement.

Tous les enfants du quartier était au courant : s'il n'y avait qu'une seule maison qu'il ne fallait pas rater pour Halloween c'était bien la maison de Monsieur Holmes et de Watson

Le premier groupe arriva à 21H tapantes. Holmes se précipita à l'entrée, suivi de Watson, moins enthousiaste mais attendri par la gaieté de son ami. Mrs Hudson était là aussi, vêtue de son traditionnel déguisement de sorcière. Elle dévisagea Holmes avec amusement et lança un regard désolé à Watson et ses oreilles de lapin. Elle ouvrit la porte et les enfants crièrent :

- _TRICK OR TREEEEATS !_

C'est alors que se déclencha le dispositif qu'avait installé Holmes dans l'entrée. Un nuage de fumée violette envahi le hall et un squelette tomba du plafond sous le nez des enfants qui hurlèrent tous de frayeur ou d'admiration. Puis ce fut une pluie de confiseries et d'araignées en plastiques, tout cela ponctué par de petites explosions sonores un peu partout. Pour finir, les gosses furent abondamment arrosés d'une substance gluante et verdâtre. Comme d'habitude, le détective s'était surpassé. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

Il était minuit et l'appartement avait retrouvé son calme caractéristique. Evidemment, tout était sens dessus dessous mais ils s'en occuperaient le lendemain. Enfin, Watson s'en occuperait le lendemain. Holmes était renversé dans un fauteuil en fumant pensivement sa pipe tout en mangeant des bonbons. Watson, quant à lui, s'était assis dans un fauteuil voisin, près du feu.

_- Quelle soirée,_ fit-il.

_- Oui,_ répondit Holmes, _mémorable._

_- J'ai été surpris par les costumes des enfants cette année. A croire qu'ils sont plus excentriques que vous !_

_- Vous voulez parler de l'ornithorynque ? _

_- Oui, entre autres. Et de la baleine aussi._

_- Non Watson, c'était un cachalot, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais le votre à fait sensation également, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il était certain que les enfants avaient beaucoup aimé son costume de lapin. Enfin, ils avaient surtout aimé se moquer de lui… Tous, y compris Holmes bien sûr, l'avaient affublé de surnoms grotesques : Lapinou, mon lapin, Monsieur Perlinpinpin… Ses oreilles avaient beaucoup intriguées également… Enfin, c'était terminé et tout cet épisode saugrenu ne s'ébruiterait pas, c'était ce qui comptait.

-_ Merci Watson_, lâcha soudain le détective. _Sans vous tout cela aurait été…_

_- Moins amusant ?_ suggéra le médecin en haussant un sourcil.

_- Insignifiant._

Un peu surpris, Watson sourit. Il se leva, tapota l'épaule de son ami avant de gagner sa chambre.

_- Où allez-vous ?_ l'interrompit Holmes en le regardant à l'envers.

-_ Me coucher, quelle question ! Vos enfantillages m'ont épuisé, tout cela n'est plus de mon âge…_

_- Je crains que… Cela soit… Difficile…_

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Disons que votre ancienne chambre n'a plus cette fonction… Vous auriez un peu de mal à atteindre votre lit._

_- Allons, cela ne peut pas être si…_

Il avait ouvert la porte. Il se souviendrait de ce spectacle horrible toute sa vie. Une montagne d'objets en tout genre, montant presque jusqu'au plafond à certains endroits, et recouverts par une épaisse couche de poussière qui se transforma en nuage nauséabond à cause du courant d'air. Il voyait des araignées courir sur les murs, des cafards grouiller dans les coins. Un cauchemar.

_- Ne dites rien_, le devança Holmes. _J'avoue que je me sers de cette pièce comme débarras et qu'il y règne un désordre inqualifiable. _

_- C'est un euphémisme ! _s'écria Watson. _Êtes-vous devenu fou ? Laisser une pièce dans cet état ! Et que fait la domestique ?_

_- Je lui ai interdit d'entrer dans cette pièce. Imaginez qu'elle casse quelque chose la malheureuse !_

_- Et vous m'invitez à dormir ici sans chambre ? _

_- Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à dormir avec moi mais ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est pas si terrible ! _grogna Holmes que cette agitation commençait à user.

_- Très bien !_ rétorqua Watson. _Et je m'appliquerai à prendre toute la place ! Bonne nuit !_

_- Quel gamin,_ soupira Holmes pour lui-même, tout en jouant avec un bonbon orange.

Il le rejoignit quelques de temps après. Watson était couché, dans son lit, bien à droite. Il s'était déjà endormi. Holmes se déshabilla, ne gardant comme à son habitude que son caleçon, puis il se glissa de l'autre côté du lit. Il se cala dans son oreiller et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement, il était dans une période de bougeotte et des picotements lui parcouraient le corps. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se retourna donc vers son camarade, le bon vieux Watson qui lui tournait tranquillement le dos. Il appuya son index sur sa peau nue en déclarant :

_- C'est comme ça que vous prenez toute la place ?_

_- Ne vous plaignez pas vieux bougre, _marmonna le médecin.

-_ Ça m'émoustille de vous voir dans cette tenue, _murmura Holmes d'un ton taquin. _Presque plus qu'en lapin._

_- J'en suis ravi…_

_- Ne faites pas semblant Watson, vous êtes irrésistiblement attiré par mon charme ténébreux. C'est la fatalité, je ne vous en veux pas._

_- Je ne suis pas de ce bord. _

_- Céderez-vous à l'impure tentation ? _continua le détective en ricanant.

-_ Vous allez finir par me mettre hors de moi, c'est ce que vous cherchez n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Quel impressionnante déduction, _commenta Holmes d'un ton mielleux.

Et il continua de plus belle à le titiller en le chatouillant dans le dos. Watson finit par se retourner et lui dire :

-_ Vous n'avez point honte de perturber le sommeil d'un honorable vétéran de guerre ?_

Holmes éclata de rire :

-_ Vous me feriez presque pitié !_

_- J'exige compensation._

Le médecin l'attira brusquement contre lui et l'embrassa agressivement.

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? _souffla Holmes lorsqu'il l'eut relâché.

- _Sans doute votre « charme ténébreux »,_ chuchota Watson. _En vérité, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous faire taire. _

_- Dites donc vous, _sourit Holmes. _Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! En fait, vous êtes pire que moi ! Non seulement vous êtes un pervers mais en plus vous vous inventez des excuses vaseuses ! _

Watson esquissa un petit sourire mauvais des plus érotiques sur son visage de gendre parfait. Holmes se félicita intérieurement d'être le seul à pouvoir lui arracher. Il sentit les fines mains de son compagnon frôler son caleçon. Holmes fut étonné de le trouver si excité. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une dernière réplique bien sentie avant de passer aux choses sérieuses :

_- J'avais vu juste : décidément, vous êtes chaud comme un lapin Watson…_

_

* * *

**This is Halloween, This is Halloween (8)**_

**Je vous avais prévenus =D**


End file.
